Oneshots IE
by Yoshida Fatima
Summary: Bueno aqui vosotras me haceis pedidos de oc x personaje y yo escribo un oneshot No acepto lemon ni yaoi (no es algo que me apasione) tampoco yuri
1. Ficha y presentacion

Fati: hola fanfictioneros! Para los que no me conozcan soy Yoshida Fatima me pueden llamar Fati, Fati-chan o Yoshi-chan. Y este fic es que me aburria y decidi leyendo otros fics hacer uno con oneshots oc x personaje y bueno que como hoy no iba al insti decidi hacerlo a si que os voy a poner una informacion que me teneis que poner para las peticiones y asi yo saber el aspecto de vuestro oc y personalidad ademas del personaje que lo emparejareis. A si que Rebe-chan adelante!

Rebe: -.- tambien podria hacerlo Blonche

Fati: Blonche se encarga de recoger la informacion ¬ ¬

Blonche: y ya es bastante trabajo ¬ ¬

Rebe: ok! Espero que mi gato os arañe! Bueno y ahora os digo la informacion que teneis que poner:

**Nombre:**

**Apellido:**

**Años:**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Le gusta:**

**Se conocen de antes?:**

**Algun tema en especial?:**

Fati: muy bien ya ves no costaba tanto ¬ ¬ y ahora me despido que voy a ver si empiezo a escribir el primer cap de mi otra historia el tiempo corre! A2!


	2. 1 Miyu x tsurugi Sobreprotector

**Fati: bueno queridos loctores no me maten si el oneshot no sea nada del otro mundo lo hice ayer pero cuando intente subirlo no me funcionaba el internet a si que -.- pues lo subo hoy que por cierto I'M SO HAPPY (empieza a bailar con la musica de BECAUSE I'M HAPPY) **

**Rebe: YEAAA (se pone a bailar tambien)**

**Blonche: lo que me ha tocado -.-u Es que hoy nos han dado las notas y bueeeno... lo hemos aprobado todo pero tampoco es pa bailar**

**Fati: NO ME QUITAN EL ORDENADOR PARTY IN THE ANIMAL CROSSING NEW LEAD AND LAST DAY PARTY IN THE PARC **

**Blonche: ok... bueno espero que os guste y a fatima no le pertenece ningun personaje y Miyu es de aniky20 se que puede ser un poco cutre ya que lo ha hecho fatima**

**Fati: HEY! **

**Blonche: comencemos!**

**MIYU POV.**

Estaba en el campo de futbol con las gerentes ordenando las cosas demientras que los chicos entrenaban, estaba todo muy tranquilo, hablabamos de cosas tribiales sin importancia a si que no preste atencion a lo que decian, solo miraba hacia el campo de futbol mas concretamente hacia un peliazul que estaba tirando hacia puerta. Hizo su tiro Proyectil letal y marco, en ese momento se giro hacia mi y me miro la verdad no se por que pero se sonrojo? Yo al verle asi solo pude sonreirle y no se porque... sentia algo en la barriga...

-Miyu! - me grito Midori

-H-Hai!? -dije yo sorprendida ya que estaba absorta en esa extraña sensacion...

-Estabamos hablando sobre que tu y tsurugi son muy cercanos – me dijo Akane tranquilamente

-Eh? Claro somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo – la verdad no sabia a que se referian ? Para mi tsurugi es muy importante pero que querian decir?

-Si eso lo savemos pero... le tienes mucha confianza y cada vez que lo ves te lanzas sobre el para darle un abrazo y lo mas raro es que se sonroja – me dijo aoi

-Bueno es que no puedo remediarlo ^ ^u cada vez que veo a alguien importante para mi me lanzo a abrazarlo

-Ajam... importante eh? -dijo Midori con cara de ¬ ¬

-Si por que?

-Ahi mi querida Miyu todabia eres una niña – me dijo Midori acariciandome la cabeza

-Shoto! Que significa eso? -dije yo un poco molesta ya que... no soy una niña pequeña!

-nada nada-dijo sentandose en el banquillo

-Mooo... -vi como los chicos volvian para tomar un descanso pero tsurugi se iba con Kariya hacia otro lado

**Tsurugi pov.**

-Y bien? -me dijo Kariya

-Y bien que?

-Cuando te declararas

-Como! -dije sonrojandome, mierda de sonrojo

-Miyu es muy guapa y hay un monton de chicos enamorados de ella si no te das prisa te la quitaran

-A mi no me gusta Miyu!

-A no? Y porque la invitaste a ser gerente? - la verdad es que si yo la invite pero no pienso decirle la razon ahi que estar locos seguro que si se lo digo despues ya tiene un modo de chantajearme es kariya despues de todo!

-Eso no te importa...

-Si me importa ¬ ¬

-No ¬ ¬ -y hicimos una competicion de miradas

-Bueeeno si no me quieres decir creo que le ire a decir a Miyu si quiere salir conmigo hoy al parque de atracciones

-QUE! NI SE TE OCURRA!

-Entonces dime porque

-Ok! - me gano -.- - la invite porque me gusta

-y?

-Y que...

-Cuando te declaras?

-No me voy a declarar a ella no le gusto

-Y como es que se lanza sobre ti para abrazarte cada vez que te ve

-Lo hace con todos...

-Los que les importa y a ella le importas – en eso aparece Midori

-SI y ahora ve pa ya romeo y te declaras que esto de vosotros dos ya me da dolor de cabeza -me dijo Midori, venga ya! Cuantos mas me lo van a decir! - y si te sirve de animo voy a ser buena y te digo que seguramente Miyu sienta lo mismo

-... no creo

-No pierdes nada

-Si su amistad

-Que no

-Que si

-No

-Si

-NO

-SI

-JODER VE YA A DECIRSELO ANTES DE QUE TE TIRE POR EL PUENTE INAZUMA

-OK! -dije corriendo... vaya que humos tiene esa... un momento... y yo que hago ahora! le tengo que decir lo que siento a Miyu!

**MIYU POV.**

Ya habia pasado un rato desde que Tsurugi y Kariya desaparecieron y misteriosamente Midori tambien, los chicos ya se habian ido solo quedaba yo que terminaba de recoger las cosas... hasta que senti un par de brazos sobre mi abrazandome...

-que?

-Miyu... -me dijo una voz... era tsurugi? Un momento TSURUGI ME ESTA ABRAZANDO la verdad suelo ser yo la que le abraza y el no me suele corresponder... Al pensar esto me sonroje... un momento me sonroje! PORQUE?! Si tsurugi solo e sun amigo nada mas ahi no otra vez el dolor de bariga... - Miyu... tengo que decirte algo...

-L-lo que? - JODER LO QUE ME FALTABA TARTAMUDEO ahi madre porque a mi! Nunca me pasa esto! Un momento esto...

FLASHBACK

-Nee Aoi que es el amor? - le pregunte a Aoi

-Bueno es cuando quieres a alguien un monton y arias cualquier cosa por el por?

-Por nada... y como se sabe que amas a alguien?

-Bueno sientes un dolor de barriga cada vez que lo ves y si estas cerca de el te pones muy nerviosa y tartamudeas ademas que te sonrojas facilmente.

-ahhh...

FIN FLASHBACK

Ahi no eso significa... que estoy enamorada de Tsurugi!

-... - vaaale no a vuelto a hablar

-T-Tsurugi? E-est- - no pude acabar la frase por que ME BESO! Vale eso ya es... demasiado por hoy! El beso era cariñoso y lleno de amor era como si me quisiera transmitir sus sentimientos, cuando acabo nos separamos el muy sonrojado y yo creo que no era sonrojo mas bien era que me habia tomado demasiado el sol porque eso ya era el extremo!

-Te amo – me dijo al oido y yo bueno... me sonroje (si todabia mas) y le dije...

-Y-yo tambien te amo Tsurugi-kun -y le abrace

-En serio?

-Si -dije yo muy feliz pero en ese momento me separo de el y me miro serio

-Eso significa que somos novios...

-Si ^ ^

-Bien! Pero no quiero que te acerques a Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindo y sobre todo a kariya ! - creo que me toco un novio sobreprotector ^ ^u

-ok ^ ^u -y nos volvimos a besar

**Fati: bueno ahora que por fin nos hemos tranquilizado... **

**Rebe: yes (intentado aguantarse las ganas de bailar)**

**Fati: espero que te haya gustado aniky20 aunque la verdad no creo que me haya salido mu bien T.T estaba tan nerviosa por las notas que no me pude concentrar sorry T.T bueno pero ahora soy libre! ****(empieza otra vez la musica y empieza a bailar con rebeca y su gato?)**

**Blonche: ooook... bueno entonces recuerden deje-**

**Fati: dejen sus review y envien fichas pa que esta menda que ya esta libre haga oneshots porque se aburre**

**Blonche: ¬ ¬**


	3. 2 Lizzy x Kaze Hermana pequeña

**Fati: hola lectores! Aqui estoy yo Fatima con un nuevo capitulo en mi primer dia de veranito ~^~ En este capitulo aparece el oc de Haruhi-nya emparejada con Kazemaru. Bueno de mientras que leeis yo me voy a continuar jugando con el animal crossing (?) **

**Blonche: ¬ ¬ estas engancha**

**Rebe: tu no lo entiendes porque no tienes una 3ds ni animal crossing (jugando al animal crossing)**

**Blonche: ¬ ¬**

**Elizabeth pov.**

Estaba en clase de mates, nos estaba echando cuenta ya que me fijaba en otra cosa que no era el profesor ni la pizarra... La pregunta es como ocurrio esto? Como me pude enamorar de el? Yo no soy una chica que hable mucho ni nada y el en vez de darle igual vino y me saludo y se hizo amigo mio pero... yo lo que sentia no era ...

-Li... Lizz...LIZZY!

-EH!? - me habia dado cuenta de que me habia quedado dormida y la que me gritaba era Aki ya que el profesor me estaba mirando mal

-SEÑORITA ELIZABETH AL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR! -me grito el profesor de mates y yo como no queria mas problemas me fui avergonzada de clase, antes de irme mire para Kazemaru... Os preguntareis porque? Pues porque era el chico del que os hable antes... Lo vi mirandome preocupadamente, la verdad es que ahora que lo pienso el me ve mas como una hermana pequeña, si su hermanita pequeña... Y me fui de clases para ir al despacho del director.

**Kazemaru pov.**

Vi a Lizzy desaparecer por la puerta la verdad me preocupaba era muy vergonzosa y cuando llego fui yo el primero en hablarle y ayudarla a integrarse. Que le pasara no se suele quedar dormida en clase no es como Endo...

-Ne Kazemaru que crees que le habrá pasado a Elizabeth no se suele dormir en clase -me dijo un compañero por lo bajo

-No se... y por que crees que lo se? - le pregunte curioso

-Bueno vosotros sois novios no?

-Que! NO!-no se como se le pudo ocurrir eso!

-A si? Pues lo pareceis siempre estais juntos y pareceis novios

-Lizzy es como una hermana pequeña para mi es imposible que sea mi novia! -dije rojo como un tomate pero como se le pudo ocurrir eso!

-Bueno lo que tu digas ¬ ¬ - y se callo durante toda la clase. Cuando toco fui hacia el despacho para ver a Lizzy, pero en el camino me encontre con una de mis fangirl y esta se callo encima mia haciendo que nos besaramos.

**Lizzy pov.**

Estaba volviendo del despacho del director despues de la bronca que me callo. Iba caminando tranquilamete hasta que vi a kazemaru con una chica besandose... Lo primero que hice fue aguantarme las ganas de llorar y lo segundo en cuanto me vio kazemaru fue correr lejos de el ya que note que en cualquiermomento las lagrimas se me escaparian... Llegue hasta un sitio de inazuma que no conocia corri tan rapido que ni me fije a donde iba. Estaba en un callejon y alli habia unos chicos (unos notas) con aspecto jankie(se escribe asi XD) y pervertido. El primer chico se me acerco y me dijo.

-Oye nena ven te con nosotros te vas a divertir – y me cogio de la muñeca

-DEJADME -la verdad si no estubiera a punto de llorar hubiera podido con ellos facilmente... pero no es asi...

-Venga te vas a divertir – me dijo el otro tipo acercandose a mi... y lo peor es que queria besarme!

-NO! -dije intentando que me soltaran pero no aflojaban y el otro tipo ya estaba muy cerca de mi cara ya... no pude mas... me eche a llorar... Pero en ese momento escuche a alguien...

**Kazemaru pov.**

Vi como Lizzy echo a correr al verme con esa chica... Y la verdad me dolio ya que vi en sus ojos que estaba a punto de llorar. Me libre de la fangirl y persegui a Lizzy quien se habia metido en una de las partes de inazuma mas peligrosas. La encontre rodeada de dos tipos quien uno la tenia cogida de la mano y el otro... intentaba besarla. Me puse rojo de rabia y lo primero que hice fue gritar.

-DEJADLA EN PAZ

-Quien eres tu niño? -me dijo el que la tenia agarrada

-Largate -dijo el otro tipo separandose un poco de Lizzy pero no lo suficiente para mi gusto

-K-kazemaru -y la vi alli llorando y mirandome temblorosa. Me dolia el corazon y... creo que se porque... me lance hacia los tipos y me pelee con ellos hasta que se rindieron y se fueron.

**Lizzy pov.**

Kazemaru me habia salvado y los tipos se habian ido. Yo ya no aguantaba mas de pie y me arrodille en el suelo empezando ha llorar mas fuerte. Senti unos brazos al rededor de mi... era kazemaru. Era confortable pero me acorde de la fangirl y me intente apartar de el pero no me dejo.

-Lizzy no vuelvas a preocuparme -me dijo en un susurro... le preocupe?

-D-dejame kazemaru tu no lo entiendes! -dije volviendo a intentar separarme de el

-Que no entiendo?

-Yo te amo! Y tu... solo me ves como una hermana pequeña... -dije cada vez mas bajo y llorando cada vez mas

-Lizzy... mirame -me dijo

-No – me negue, no tenia la fuerza necesaria para mirarlo

-Lizzy, mirame – cada vez parecia mas autoritario

-No! - me volvi a negar

-... - me cogio del menton y me levanto la cara haciendo que le mirasa y viese su cara llena de seguridad... cuando me quise dar cuenta kazemaru se habia hacerca mucho a mi cara y... estaba por besarme! Unio sus labios con los mios y me beso cariñosamente pero a la vez posesivamente, empece a corresponder y cerre mis ojos.

-Lizzy te amo – me dijo despues de separarse

-Y-yo tambien kaze -dije sonrojada

**Fati: bueno espero que te haya gustado Haruhi-nya y a los demas tambien y recuerden dejen su ficha y review. ^ ^**

**Blonche: bueno ya que has acabado, nos vamos a comer un helado ?**

**Fati: invitas tu?**

**Blonche: no, invita rebe**

**Rebe: ni de broma!**


End file.
